onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CoyoteDork/Dear Wikia
Dear Wikians, Ben - I get along with you probably the most and we probably talk close to every day. You're a fun TV watching buddy and I like that you've been trained to get me links and let me say when to press play! Our opinions match on most things, but you can be a little racist sometimes but I've learned to just block that out, it's become sort of a meme now. Wish you came to chat more but yeah you're busy now so whatever. Bye, see you on Facebook. Eli - We don't really talk much so you should come to chat more often - Twitter is so slow! You're really nice but you can be a little annoying at times, but so can everyone so that's okay. You can be quite funny but also your Thomas the Tank Engine tweets confuse me sometimes. Wish you'd read Devious Butlers before planning to film it though! On a final note, love your hair its so floofy. Jo - So like for the first time in like ever you're pretty stable, which is fun cos we can all just talk and shit. You're funny and a little mean sometimes, but you're getting nicer by the day I feel! Wish I knew more about the real you but oh well, I respect privacy. You nag a little too much sometimes so that's my criticism for you. I enjoy watching True Blood with you and the fact you want to do it separately is very insulting since we're 4 seasons in. Overall, ya, you're funny and getting nicer and you have cute cats and should send pics more often. x Joe - I'm sad that you don't really come to chat much anymore but at the same time I'm glad you're being social and stuff in real life (unlike me cos fuck jobs). Hope you don't really hate me cos I have no problem with you really, but maybe you don't cos you can be nice when you're in a good mood. You're very funny and make some of the best tweets out of all of us. If you're really depressed I hope you manage to overcome it cos it's not nice, so let us help you if we can! x Rena - You're somewhat tolerable now so that's fine, stay at it and we won't have any problems. Sometimes you're very annoying and I don't know if you mean it, or I just get in a certain mood that makes everything you say super ANNOYING. I like that you appreciate Riverdale for the cheesy trash that it is, so I'll enjoy watching that with you as the weeks progress. I'm glad you've learned to not be so professionally offended at everything now, but you've kinda done a 180 and now seem to have all the "controversial" opinions that tbh are sometimes just mean and wrong. Your views on transgender and non binary people are mean and unnecessary, and although I may joke about hating them, I don't actually and I respect them as people. You should work on that and not needing an explanation for everything, just let people exist and be happy. But baby steps. Anyways yeah, stay pleasant please cos arguing with you is such effort and I don't enjoy being mean...but sometimes it is necessary. Category:Blog posts